In Dreams
by aquarpisc
Summary: Hermione's been having dreams. Two people have found out about them and threatened to tell. Will she be able to keep them a secret or will the two force her to confront them in reality?
1. Blasted Dreams

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me no matter how hard I wish they did.

**Blasted dreams**

**_Chapter One_  
**

He was walking toward her with a look she had never seen on him before. In one swift moment he lifted her up onto the table and was between her, her legs wrapped around his waist holding on for dear life. His hands grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her roughly as a moan escaped her lips. She could feel his hardness against her hot center as he rubbed against her with painfully slow movements. His tongue plummeted in her mouth kissing her with a passion she had never felt before. His arm snaked around her waist and rested on her back pulling her closer so that her breasts were hard against his chest. He pulled away slightly so that his free hand could cup her breast while his hips continued to pump against her. She let out a groan as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and licking that whole area. "Oh," she half groaned, half moaned as the hand that had just been on her breast moved down. For a moment he stopped grinding against her and she moaned in protest but was quickly quieted as the hand that had moved down proceeded in place for his hardness. Her eyes widened with pleasure, her mouth opening as she released a silent cry. Her hands fell from his arms and she leaned back against them trying to support her own weight.

He smiled at her reaction and continued to rub her over her knickers with his hand softly. His blues eyes never leaving her brown ones he whispered, "Do you like that?"

Her hips moved up almost as if on their own trying desperately to rub against his hand a little harder. He smirked and chuckled softly, "I guess that means you do."

"Yes," she managed to breathe out as his fingers started to play with the sides of the fabric. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked playfully as his other hand moved down to the bulge between his legs and started to rub himself.

At the sight of him playing with himself, she gulped and let out a shaky breath. Never had she ever been so turned on in her life. She could feel her knickers soaked with her sex as he continued to rub her in time with his other hand that was on him. "Oh God," she breathed as she let her head fall back and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, that's not my name," he joked rubbing her harder as a gasp came out at his touch. "What's my name?"

"Please," she said breathlessly as he continued to rub her harder and harder. "Take them...off."

"Not until you say my name," he said teasing her when he slipped his finger inside her knickers barely rubbing the top of her sex.

"Oh God please," her hips jerking up trying to get him to touch her. "Please...I need you...to...touch me."

He stopped rubbing himself to hold her thighs down so she wouldn't jerk up. She forced her head up to meet his eyes. It was like staring into a deep blue ocean of lust and desire. "Now I know you may think I'm God from all the pleasure I'm causing you," he said with a playful smile. "But I know I'm not and I want you to say my name."

He starting teasing her again softly letting his fingers caress her folds and she let out a whimper. "Please," she moaned letting her eyes close at the ache he was causing down there. "Just please, do it."

"Not until you say my name," he said determinedly. How could he possibly ask her to say his name when he was causing her so much pain. She could barely remember her own. "Say my fucking name Hermione."

Her eyes fluttered open at his language and before she could even think about what she was doing, she grabbed his head and kissed him with all the force she could muster. "Please, Ron," she said breathing against his lips. "Please...touch me."

"With pleasure," he growled and without another word, two fingers started to sink deep inside her--

**_BUZZ_  
**

Hemione sat up with a start and reached over and turned off her alarm. "Damn it," she cursed falling back down on her pillow a groan escaping her lips. That had to be the best dream so far and her stupid alarm had to go and wake her up.

"That must have been one hell of a dream," a voice said to her left. "I'd be just as mad as you are if my alarm had taken me out of it."

Hermione sat up quickly, a look of horror on her face. She quickly covered it up by putting one of confusion on her face instead. "What?" she asked innocently. "I...I wasn't dreaming."

"Oh come off it Hermione," another voice coming from her right said. "You woke us up with your whimpering."

Lavender Brown threw the covers off her and walked to Hermione's bed and sat down on the edge. "So was it as good as it sounded?" she asked with a look of delight. "By the way you were writhing under the covers I bet it was."

Parvati Patil appeared on the other side with a look mirroring Lavender's. "Yeah," she said a gleam in her eye. "So give us details come on. We're not going to wait all morning. Some of us are hungry you know."

Hemione looked at them with a look of horror and her mouth open not sure of what to say. "I...I can't believe you," she said jumping off the bed and facing them with her hands on her hips. "First of all, I was not dreaming. I'm just not...not feeling well if you must know. I didn't get a good night of sleep."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "Yeah, okay," said Parvati moving toward the lavatory. "Don't tell us then. But I can't promise not to tell Ronald Weasley you were dreaming about him."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she closed the door to the lavatory and continued looking at it hoping she was still dreaming and Parvati hadn't actually said that. "Don't worry," Lavender said walking over to Hermione putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure she doesn't tell Ron."

The look on Hermione's face almost made Lavender laugh but she stifled it and added, "Or anyone else. I promise it will only be kept between us three. As long as you admit that you were in fact dreaming about Ron Weasley."

Hermione gaped at her for a short while and finally sighed. "Fine," she said a look of anger appearing on her face. "Yes I was having a dream about Ronald Weasley and yes it was a sex dream and yes it was pretty fucking good and yes I would be feeling a lot better if that stupid alarm clock hadn't of gone off and I could have and yes I would be feeling a whole hell of a lot better if I hadn't of known that you two overheard me talking in my sleep which is quite embarrassing you know. Actually probably the most embarrassing moment in my life and I would like to go and get dressed and never talk about this again if you don't mind."

Parvati returned from the restroom with a smile on her face and giggled. "What is so bloody funny?" Hermione asked hotly her face red from yelling earlier.

"Nothing," Parvati said innocently. "Except that I was listening from the door and heard Lavender promise she wouldn't say anything and by all means that goes for me too but I did have to step back when you started yelling and I'm sorry to say this Hermione but you were screaming quite loud and I wouldn't be surprised if all of Gryffindor tower heard you."

Lavender's eyes widened and shook her head looking at the girl with a horror-stricken face. "Don't listen to her Hermione," she said tossing a glare toward the other girl. "You weren't that loud and besides you don't know Parvati as well as I do. She likes to exaggerate sometimes. Especially in small events like this."

"Lavender," Parvati said putting on a hurt face.

"Shut it," she hissed shaking her head at the girl. "Don't worry Hermione. I'm almost certain no one else heard but us three."

Hermione looked at Lavender and asked in a small voice, "Are you sure?"

Lavender smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she started walking to the loo and said before entering. "And we meant what we said earlier. We won't mention this to anyone will we Parvati?"

Parvati nodded her head quickly. "Promise Hermione," she walked over to Hermione who was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. But you have my word, I won't say anything."

Hermione looked up at her and smiled a small smile. "I know," she sighed getting up and started getting ready for breakfast. "Maybe I overreacted. I'll be okay. It wasn't your fault. I was just embarrassed. I'll get over it. As long as you promise you won't ever mention this again."

Parvati smiled and held out her hand. "I promise. Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," Hermione said shaking it.

They continued without talking getting ready for the day. "So, you fancy Ron huh?" Parvati asked.

Hermione groaned and thought to herself. _This is going to be a long morning._

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I have another chapter coming but it's not finished yet. Suggestions are welcomed!!!


	2. Dealing with reality

**Disclaimer:** No, they don't belong to me. They belong to a very talented woman who I thank everyday for giving me the inspiration to write this story and let my imagination run wild.

Dealing with reality Chapter two

After having a conversation with her two roommates, a conversation she didn't want to have, Hermione reluctantly walked to the Great Hall, her thoughts on what she was going to do when she saw Ron. She didn't understand. She had these dreams about him before and it was always the same, she would blush and try her best to ignore him as if he would look into her eyes and know that she had just had yet another sexual dream about him. She reached the double doors and breathed deeply. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _He's probably going to miss it again. He probably overslept like always._ Oh what was she thinking? She knew that Ron would never miss a meal even one so early as this. _Well here goes nothing. _ She pushed open the doors and breathed a sigh of relief. Only Harry was sitting at the table. Hermione sat down with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Whas wron Hermione?" Harry asked his mouth filled with food. Hermione looked up just in time to see a piece of muffin fly out of his mouth and land in his goblet.

"That's disgusting Harry and stop talking with food in your mouth," Hermione said looking at the piece of muffin floating in his pumpkin juice.

Harry wiped his mouth and muttered a sorry. "So what's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

Hermione sighed and drank some juice. "Nothing, I just didn't sleep very well that's all," she said avoiding his eyes trying to sound tired. She could never tell Harry she slept very well and the reason why oh no. She would never hear the end of it.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" a voice asked sitting down next to her.

Hermione looked up to see Ron settling himself down next to her, grabbing a couple of muffins off a platter and pouring himself some pumpkin juice. Her face turned bright pink as she remembered her dream and looked down quickly. It was all she could do trying not to scream. So many thoughts were going through her head, she didn't hear him asking her the question again. "Hermione," Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder shaking her a little. "Earth to Hermione."

"What?" she asked jumping a little by the tingle of Ron's touch.

Ron smiled his famous lopsided grin. "Where did you go?" he asked turning back to his food. "I was asking why you didn't sleep very well last night?"

Her face turned an even darker shade of pink as the memories came floating back in her mind. "Well, I...I ...uh...couldn't sleep that's all," she said trying to grab her drink instead spilling it all over the table.

Harry looked at her suspiciously wondering whether she was telling the truth or not. Hermione was a smart girl and though she was probably the best witch of their year, she was definitely the worst liar. Ron, as Harry knew, was probably too thick to see it. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked watching as her face turned from bright pink to dark red. He also seemed to notice she was avoiding looking at Ron.

"Hermione, you're flushed," Ron said with concern in his voice. He placed a hand on her forehead. At that moment Lavender and Parvati happened to pass by and when they saw this, they both burst into a fit of giggles. "What the bloody hell is their problem? You're a little warm Hermione. Do you not feel well? Are you getting sick? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey and have her take a look at you."

Hermione shrugged his hand away still avoiding to look at him. "I appreciate your concern Ron but I'm fine," she said getting up and grabbing her books. "If you'll excuse me I have some work to do in the library before class starts."

She hurried down the Great Hall and out the front doors and breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to hurry down the hall to the library when the doors opened again and Lavender and Parvati ran through it. "Oh that was so sweet wasn't it Parvati? The way he was concerned about her and had his hand on her?" Lavendar said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh yeah," Parvati said gooing. "You two are so cute together. Aahh!! I just had the most amazing idea ever."

"What?!?" exclaimed Lavender clearly excited.

Hermione was afraid to hear what this so called idea was. "We, as in Lavender and I," she started looking at Hermione with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Are going to play matchmaker."

"What?" Hermione asked a little confused as Lavender squealed clearly thrilled by the idea. "What do you mean matchmaker?"

"Oh honestly Hermione. You really have been hanging around Ron too much. You're acting as thick as he is," Parvati said shaking her head.

"Don't talk about Ron like that," Hermione said starting to get angry.

"Oh isn't that sweet, she's sticking up for him like a girlfriend should even though she knows what you said is true," Lavender said grabbing Parvati's hand trying to strain herself from jumping up and down.

"Hermione you know what I mean," Parvati said. "Lavender and I are going to get Ron and you together."

Hermione's mouth opened wide. "Oh no. No. No. No," she said shaking her finger at them. "The last thing I need is for him to find out about those dreams. And who said I wanted to be with him. They're just dreams. It's only natural for a girl my age to...to...have dreams like these about someone."

"Someone who's only supposed to be their friend," asked Lavender with a know it all look that Hermione wanted to slap off her face.

"Well, I talked to Ron before I went to sleep so naturally I was still thinking of the...uh...conversation we had and...and that's why I dreamt of him," she said trying to make herself sound believable.

"Yeah, that's your story. Nonetheless we are still going to help you," Parvati said through a wide smile showing off her pearly whites.

"Yes, don't worry Hermione," Lavender said nodding her head. "By this time next week he'll be begging you at your feet to reenact that lovely dream you had about him and you and him will be together before you can snap your fingers."

There was a loud snap behind them and Hermione stared in horror at the person who did it. Ron stood there with Harry, his hand in the air. "Well, where is he?" Ron asked with a glare. "I don't see anyone but Harry and me."

"Well I see some-," Parvati started but stopped when Lavender jammed her elbow in her side. "Ow!"

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Lavender asked with an angry expression on her face. "How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation?"

"We weren't eavesdropping," Harry said defending himself and Ron. "We were simply passing by and happened to hear what you were saying to Hermione."

"And who said I was talking to Hermione?" she asked looking at him with her chin high.

"You were staring right at her," Ron said noticing that Hermione was remarkably quiet through this whole ordeal and was avoiding looking at him. He just realized that she had been trying to avoid him in the Great hall as well.

"That doesn't mean I was talking to her," Lavender said. "If you must know I was speaking to Parvati and happened to be looking at Hermione as she was part of the conversation unlike you two blokes. And for future reference," she sad grabbing both Hermione and Parvati's arms and dragging them in the direction of the library. "Don't jump into a conversation unless you're told to."

The two boys were left staring after them, Harry with an amused smile on his face and Ron with an obvious frown. _What is going on that Hermione has to get the help of Lavender and Parvati? _Harry thought to himself. She never talks to them and as far as hanging around them, well let's just say Hermione would rather not study than be around those two for a fair amount of time.

"What the bloody hell is going on with them?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he and Harry headed off to the grounds to enjoy the sun before their first class. "And what's Hermione up to?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked thinking the same thing. They sat down on a stone bench and Harry looked up and squinted at the sun.

"Well," Ron said looking at the grass tryng to think. "You don't find it odd that she's talking to Lavender and Parvati? I mean, she never talks to them unless she has to."

Harry sighed and looked at his friend. "It was a bit strange. But how can you be sure she's up to something?"

Ron looked at him with a determined face and ignored his question. "She's up to something," he said nodding his head. _It must have something to do with that stupid bloke those two are trying to set her up with._ "And I'm going to find out exactly what it is."

Harry shook his head. "Whatever you do Ron, don't go accusing her of anything. You know how she is when she gets defensive," Harry stood up motioning for him to follow. "And besides, I don't want to hear the two of you bickering any more than I have to."

Meanwhile in the library 

"Lavender, will you quit dragging me," Hermione said yanking her arm away from her roommate. She shook her head as she walked to her usual table in the back of the library. The day hadn't started good at all. She threw her bookbag on the table and sank down into the chair with her head in her hands.

"We're sorry Hermione," Parvati said sitting in the chair to her right. "We didn't realize they were right behind us."

"Yes," said Lavender taking a seat across from Hermione. "And besides, I covered it up pretty good. Honestly, who knew that boy would be so nosy. But as far as I can tell by his reaction, our plan is going to work perfectly."

Hermione looked up from her hands and shook her head. "What reaction?" she asked opening her bookbag and taking out some parchment. "You must be seeing things. There was no reaction to anything."

"Oh Hermione sweety," Parvati said putting her hand on Hermione's forehead in the same manner Ron just did ten minutes ago. "I think maybe Ron has a point. Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey. You can't see straight can you?"

Hermione threw her hand off her and glared down at the book she opened. "No need to get violent," Parvati huffed as she looked at Lavender for help.

"What Parvati's trying to say Hermione," Lavender said trying to explain as to not upset the already upset girl. "Is that he was rather defensive wasn't he?"

"Defensive?" Hermione asked furrowing her eyebrows. "No. He always acts like that when it comes to my going out with another guy. It's nothing new."

"What?!?" Lavender and Parvati shrieked at the same time causing a very irritated Madam Pince to shoot a glare in their direction. "You mean he's acted like this before?" Lavender asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Hermione said as they should have already known. "You don't remember the Yule Ball?"

Parvati smacked herself in the forehead. Hermione couldn't help to feel a bit jealous of her hand, wishing it was her own. "Of course," she said shaking her head. "How could I forget about that incident? Padma wouldn't shut up about it for weeks on how Ron was the most horrible date ever. I can't believe I missed it."

"Your right," Lavender said as they shared stories. "Why didn't we see it before. It all fits. Everything."

Lavender and Parvati exhanged knowing nods in an unspoken agreement. Hermione looked back and forth between the two friends and rolled her eyes. "And what may I ask fits?" she asked while trying to concentrate on her work.

"Everything," Lavender said with a smile. Hermione looked at her waiting for an explanation. Lavender shook her head and continued. "You can't tell me you've never noticed how much Ron has sticken up for you the past six years? As if any guy would throw up slugs for a girl. I know I wouldn't do it for any boy."

Hermione shook her head. "Now see that was an accident. He was trying to curse Malfoy. It wasn't his fault that his wand backfired. Okay well maybe it was his fault being that he broke his own wand but that's not the point. Friends defend one another all the time."

"Yes but do friends yell at the worst teacher in the school and risk getting in trouble for calling you an insufferable know it all if my memory serves me correctly when he himself calls you that all the time," Parvati asked with a smug look. "He got detention for you."

"He should have never yelled at Professor Snape," Hermione said glaring at her for the memory. "And he...does not call me a know it all...all the time."

"Of course dear," Parvati said patting her on the shoulder. "And he got insanely jealous of Viktor Krum when he took you to the dance."

"He did not get jealous," Hermione almost shouted. "If you must know, the only reason he got upset was because he thought I was fraternizing with the enemy." Hermione looked down at the table at how ludicrous she sounded.

"Yeah," Lavender said shaking her head. "Ron's definition of fraternizing with the enemy: cheating on me with Viktor Krum."

Hermione stared blankly at what Lavender just said. _Cheating?_ After a couple moments of silence, Hermione finally came to her senses. "Cheating on him? Oh honestly," she said with a wave of her hand. "I don't know if you understand the whole thing on cheating. But you have to be involved with someone in order to _cheat_ on them. And obviously, I am not involved with Ron. If that in fact was his definition as you two so accurately put it, it would mean that he thinks that I belong to him which is absurd because **I do not** belong to him."

She said in such a rush, she had to catch her breath when she was done. She sat there breathing heavily while the two girls looked at her with amused faces. "And obviously, Ron doesn't think of you that way, right?" Parvati asked with a smile.

"Right." Hermione said with a short nod of her head but not looking entirely too convinced.

Lavender nodded her head also. She turned to Parvati and said simply. "Denial is the first sign of acceptance."

Parvati agreed nodding her head furiously. Hermione had enough and rolled her eyes as she started to gather her belongings. "Where are you going?" Parvati asked as she watched her. "We have to form a plan."

"No **we **don't," she said as she started walking out of the library and headed to her first class. Lavender and Parvati followed closely behind her.

"But we promised we'd help you," Lavender said trying to keep up.

"A promise that I didn't accept. I understand you two are just trying to make my life better but honestly, my life is just fine. I don't need help with Ron," she said stopping to talk to them face to face. "He is my friend. Don't you understand. Even if he does want something more which he doesn't. I couldn't risk the friendship that we have if he doesn't feel the same w-," she stopped her eyes going wide at her confession. "I mean...he wouldn't...I mean...I don't...oh leave me alone."

Lavender and Parvati just stared after her as she ran down the hall and turned the corner. "Parvarti," Lavender said with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah," Parvati said looking at her with the same look.

"We are going to get those two together if it's the last thing we do," she said with a fierce look. Parvati nodded as they both looked in the direction Hermione had disappeared. "Do you concure?"

Parvati smiled her fabulous smile. "I concure," she said putting her hand out.

Lavender smiled and covered Parvati's hand with her own. "Ready?" she asked as Parvati nodded.

"Break!" both girls said at the same time and headed in the same direction as the bushy haired girl.

A/N: Sorry, I took so long posting this but my computer's acting stupid and I had to wait until I had access to a better computer. Sorry if some things are confusing. I've been having really bad brain farts and can't think straight. I promise once my mind get's itself together, the story will be better. I'm also working on different stories and it's hard to work on five at the same time but I'm trying.


	3. Making her see

**Disclaimer:** For Merlin's sake, I already told you I know they're not mine. They don't belong to me. It's not my fault they came wandering into my mind and started playing with it.

**_Making her see_ **

**Chapter three **

Hermione stormed into the Charms classroom making the door bang against the wall, ignoring all the wide eyes that followed her as she sat down with a huff next to Ron. Ron forgot all about his suspicions and looked at Hermione and then at Harry who shrugged in response from his seat next to Ron.

"Um Hermione," he asked timidly. He looked at Harry for support who suddenly seemed very interested in a burn mark on the desk. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright," she said turning to him and forced a smile on her face, trying and failing to hide her anger. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...it's just...well," he stammered as Lavender and Parvati entered the room which caused Hermione to scowl and glare at the two as they passed the trio and sat a couple of seats away from them. "Um...Hermione."

"What Ron?" she spat still glaring at the pair and turned to him annoyed at his stuttering. "Spit it out already."

"Hey don't yell at me," Ron said, the look on his face turning from concerned to anger and a hint of hurt in his eyes. "I was just trying to see if you were okay?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so nosy," she retorted back at him. _This should show them that I don't have feelings for him_, Hermione thought as she yelled at Ron. She didn't really want to argue with him but she couldn't stand the thought of those two interfering with her personal life. They hadn't done anything really but it would be too much to handle if they let out how she felt about him.

"Nosy?"Ron asked, his mouth open in astonishment. He shut his mouth, a hurt look was placed on his face and then replaced it with an angry expression. "Fine. I was only trying to be a concerned _friend_. I guess I'll just stay out of your affairs."

_Friend?_ Hermione thought miserably but continued to put her annoyed expression on at Lavender and Parvati's onlookings. "Well maybe you should just stay out of them more often. Honestly Ronald, I don't need you to be at my side all the time."

"Fine then I won't," Ron shot back He looked over at Harry who was just staring at the two shaking his head. "Trade me places."

"What are you on about?" Harry asked as if he wasn't paying attention to their little quarrel.

"Move," Ron said standing up and grabbing his books while Hermione looked at him as if she wanted to apologize but he ignored her looks.

"But I'm already comfortable," Harry said stupidly standing up. "I'm not gonna move."

"Fine then don't," Ron said grabbing ahold of his robes and jerking him in the seat he had just occupied a minute before. He sat down and threw his books on the table and shoved Harry's over to him. "I'll move you." He dropped himself in the chair and shot an angry look over at Hermione who shot him a look of her own.

Once he had looked away and purposely focused on his Charms homework, Hermione stole a chance glance look at him with a look of regret and opened her mouth to apologize when she noticed Lavender and Parvati staring at them intently. She shut her mouth quickly and angrily looked down at her parchment.

Harry looked back and forth from his two best friends and shook his head. This was a typical argument between the two and he should have just let this one go unnoticed like the other ones but somehow this was different. Hermione wasn't acting like herself. It's true, as far as Harry could tell, that Ron was only concerned about her and normally she would just shrug it off but instead had gotten very defensive and mistook his concern for something else. She hadn't been acting like herself all morning and as he looked back and forth between them, he himself wondered what exactly was on her mind. Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught Lavender and Parvati in a huddle, whispering amongst themselves as they glanced over at them. Harry furrowed his eyebrows wondering if Hermione's attitude had anything to do with them. He made a mental note to himself to find out exactly what was going on.

Lavender and Parvati walked into the classroom and passed the trio and noticed Hermione's scowl when she saw them enter. The two passed them and sat a couple of seats away from Harry. They took out their books and were about to discuss how to get started on their "project" stealing a glance toward the "future couple" when they heard the bickering start. A few moments later, they saw Ron stand up and shove Harry in between, separating the two. Lavender shook her head and said, "Who does she think she's trying to fool?"

"Poor Ron," Parvati said looking over at the boy sadly. "Sometimes I wonder what he sees in her? She can be so mean."

Lavender nodded her head in agreement. "So, how are we going to go about this?" she asked quietly.

Parvati shook her head and started to think. "I have no clue. Hermione's not an easy person to break. We have to find something," she said. "But what? I don't know."

At that moment, Professor Flitwick started the lesson and they were forced to focus on him. After about twenty minutes of lecture, Professor Flitwick left them to work on a new charm. "Okay, so now that we have time. What are we going to start with?" Parvati asked flicking her wand trying to get the movement down before starting on the words.

"No idea," Lavender said trying her first attempt at the new charm. She flicked her wrist muttering the words but nothing happened.

"We need to get her to admit it," Parvati said pausing to think and shook her head when nothing came to her.

"This isn't working," Lavender said trying to flick her wrist to do the spell. "Anyway, what about Ron? He's just as stubborn as she is. How are we going to get him to admit it?"

"Let's not think about him right now," Parvati said trying her hand at the charm but also failing. "Let's focus on her. She's going to be a lot more trouble than he is."

"Damn," Lavender muttered under her breath as she failed yet again to master the charm. "We just have to figure out a way to get her to work with us."

"That's not going to happen," Parvati said looking over at Hermione who was busy getting ahold on the charm herself. She turned her attention back to herself. After trying for like the tenth time to perform the charm correctly, Parvati shook her head. "Blast. Let's not discuss this right now. We'll talk about it after we've mastered this thing."

After a couple more minutes followed by more failed attempts, there was a loud noise in the air as Ron yelled in happiness as he successfully completed the charm. Lavender and Parvati looked over at him in envy. "Oh this is useless," Lavender said dropping her wand on the table. Parvati shook her head and continued trying. "I'm going to ask him for help."

Lavender scooted over to the empty chairs next to Ron. "Hey Ron," she said sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, a little wary that she was actually speaking to him.

"How did you do that-," she said waving her hand in the air. "-thing with your wand? I can't seem to get the movement down."

"Oh," Ron smiled, happy that for once someone was asking for his help. "Well, I know the flick is rather difficult but after you get that down, it's pretty simple. See all you do is this," he flicked his wand in a difficult maneuver.

Lavender frowned and tried to mimic his movements but only wound up with sparks flying out of her wand.

"No, no," Ron said as he backed away from her sparks. "Like this." He flicked his wand again, this time slower so she could look at exactly what he was doing.

"Okay," she said with a determined look on her face. She opened her mouth to say the spell but was stopped by his hand.

"Maybe you should get the movement down before you start with the words," he suggested more for his safety than anything else.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. "That's probably a good idea." She flicked her wrist again and Ron sighed knowing that it was all wrong.

"Lavender," he said getting a little annoyed. "You don't move your hand to the right. You move it to the left first and then you do the the swirl." He showed her once more and then looked at her motioning for her to try it.

She took a deep breath and flicked her wrist. She stopped suddenly when she heard him say forcefully. "Stop. Stop. For Merlin's sake," he said reaching over and grabbed her hand. "It goes like this." He moved her hand in the manner it should but reaching across her was rather awkward. He let go of her hand and stood up making her stand with him. He stood behind her and grabbed her wrist once again so that it almost looked like he was going to hug her from behind. He moved her hand through the movement over and over until she finally got it. "You see?"

"Oh," Lavender said in realization. Parvati looked up at them hoping that she finally got it so that she could help her. She hoped for Ron's sake, knowing he was getting frustrated, that she got it soon. She sighed and looked down when something caught her eye. A slow smile spread on her face when she noticed Hermione glaring at the sight of Lavender and Ron. She wasn't just glaring. She was fuming. Her face was beet red and she was clutching her wand very tightly. _Got you,_ she thought happily to herself when she looked up and saw that Ron had let go of Lavender and she finally performed the charm. Lavender squeaked with delight and turned around and hugged Ron forcefully. Ron looked surprised but gave a short laugh at how happy she was and returned the hug before quickly letting go. "Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled and shook his head. "No problem," he said returning to his seat and resumed his work as if nothing had happened.

Lavender bounced happily to her seat and sat down satisfied. "Lavender," Pavarti said with a gleam in her eyes. "You're a genius."

"Huh?" Lavender said confused. "No I'm not. You saw how long it took me to get that stupid charm down."

Parvati laughed and shook her head. "I know that," she whispered excitedly. "Listen..."

Hermione watched in horror as Ron put his arms around Lavender and proceeded to 'help' her with the charm. Without realizing it, her hand was midair as she glared at the two. She watched Ron's hand cover Lavender's. She could feel her face getting red.

Harry tried and failed for the tenth time to perform the charm correctly. He looked over at Ron when he yelped in delight and was about to ask him for help when Lavender beat him to it. He tried again, patiently waiting for Ron to finish with Lavender. Harry grunted in frustration and sighed. _Hang on,_ he thought in disbelief that he hadn't thought of it before. _Hermione._ He turned toward Hermione and stopped. Her hand was stopped in midair and she was glaring at something. She was clutching her wand tightly making her knuckles turn white. "Hermione," Harry said quietly, gently pushing her shoulder as she snapped out of her trance.

"What are you on about?" she asked as she cleared her throat and nervously glanced around.

Harry stared at her and noticed the redness of her face. "Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" he asked with concern. "Your face is awfully red. Maybe you _should_ go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No Harry I'm fine," she said sneaking a quick peak at Ron and sighed in relief when she saw he was sitting back down in his seat. She forced a smile on her face and tried to change the subject. "Did you need something?"

Harry smiled and asked for help which she gave willingly and tried not to look at Ron throughout the rest of lesson. He was too much of a distraction these days especially since the dreams started. After helping Harry, she glanced at Ron, more like glared at him, but her glare faded as she looked at him. She couldn't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault that little...hussie wanted her man. Hermione winced at her own thoughts. _I did not just think that,_ she said shaking her head. She didn't notice two girls whispering to each other as they stole glances her way. The bell rang concluding the lesson.

The trio gathered their things and headed out the door. Ron and Hermione still refusing to talk to each other as Harry walked between them. Harry looked at his two friends and sighed. Were things ever going to change. "Look guys," he started.

"Oh Ron," a voice came from behind. All three turned around to see Lavender leaning against the wall as Parvati waited a few feet away. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ron looked at Harry with a confused look and shrugged. He started to walk when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You're not actually going over there?" Hermione hissed in dissaproval.

Ron looked at her strangely and shrugged her hand off him. "What's it to you?" he asked not waiting for a response and continued walking to Lavender.

Hermione stared at him open mouthed and shut it forcefully when he reached her and she put her hand on his arm. Harry watched Hermione fume and turn around down the hall without so much as a glance back. He heard laughter and turned to it. His eyes widened at the sight and smirked at what he saw. Ron was going to have some explaining to do later on. Harry turned and followed Hermione around the corner.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I've been busy. Well not really but it was a good excuse. Anyway, I'd really like some reviews on how you think this story is going. It's not really going as I planned but oh well. You know the drill.


	4. Making her see some more

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and all those publishers, etc.

**Chapter four**

_**Making her see...some more**_

The bell rang concluding the lesson as Lavender and Parvati gathered up their belongings. Parvati watched as the trio headed out of the classroom. "Hurry up," she motioned to Lavender and headed out the door. "Now remember our plan. And make sure she's watching. We've gotten to her, I know it. Now all we have to do is make sure to remind her."

Lavender nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Oh Ron," she called leaning against the wall. She saw him turn to her and the curious look on Hermione's face when she also turned and looked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two girls watched as he shrugged his shoulders at Harry and started to head in their direction when he was stopped by Hermione. She hissed something to him and he jerked his hand away. "What's it to you," they heard him say as he left her standing with her mouth open and continued walking to where the two girls stood. "What's up?" he asked as he approached Lavender.

She immediately put her hand on his arm and started rubbing it up and down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione's eyes grow wide and storm off down the corridor. She turned her attention back to Ron and giggled softly, "Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind giving me a couple more tutoring sessions...you know...helping me with Charms since you're so good at it," she cooed to him. She saw a doubtful look cross his face and spoke quickly. "I mean...only if you have time...I mean...I know Hermione takes up most of it."

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Hermione's name and said without really thinking it through. "Sure I'll help you Lavender," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. What he wasn't prepared for was for Lavender to throw herself on him giggling furiously and then was even more surprised when she planted a quick one right on his lips.

Lavender pulled back and composed herself as she glanced over to a giggling Parvati and cleared her throat. "Thanks Ron," she said trying hard to keep from blushing. "How about tonight after dinner in the Common room?"

Ron's mouth was slightly open with a startled look on his face as he searched for an answer. His mouth opened and closed like a fish searching for breath until he finally found his voice. "Um ... yeah ... okay," he stuttered turning around and headed down the hall wondering what the hell just happened.

Parvati watched Ron walk down the hall and disappear around the corner before she spoke. "What the hell was that?" she asked a blushing Lavender.

Lavender shrugged her shoulders guiltily. "I didn't mean to," she said trying to explain herself. "It just sort of happened. I'm sorry." Her eyes went wide when she realized something. "Please, don't tell Hermione. She'll kill me if she knew I kissed him."

"Nevermind that," Parvati said waving her hand. "It was perfect. Harry saw. Maybe he will tell her. Shhh...don't worry. She won't do anything to you. She's a prefect. Maybe this will be the thing that makes her admit it. Come on. We have History of Magic next."

"Well, whoopie," Lavender said sarcastically. They walked down the hall to their next class.

Hermione stormed into the History of Magic classroom and threw her bookbag on the table in fury. What the hell did they think they were doing? Hermione knew better. She was onto them. She knew they were only doing this to get her to admit her feelings toward Ron. But it wasn't going to work. If she was going to admit them, it would be on her terms, not theirs. However, she couldn't help her feelings when she saw Lavender put her bony hand on Ron's arm. _Stop that, _she told herself. _Just focus on what's important. Yeah, like Ron's hard body on yo-. No. Schoolwork, yes. Just look at the board and concentrate on Professor Binns floating above the desk. The desk...the desk that Ron lifted me up on and...No..., _she mentally screamed at herself. She took out her textbook and proceeded to read when Harry sat down next to her with a look of bewilderment.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked still looking at her textbook. When she didn't get an answer, she looked up at Harry who was still sitting there with the same look. "Harry?"

"Huh?" he asked blinking a couple of times as if to clear his head.

"I said-," but she didn't get to finish because Ron suddenly pulled up a chair next to her with a very confused look. Apparently, through all the confusion, he forgot he was still mad at her and sat next to her without realizing it.

Harry watched Ron with an amused look and fought not to laugh out loud at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "You okay Ron?" Harry asked trying to look concerned.

"Huh?" he asked looking at Harry and then blushed bright red when Lavender and Parvati passed by while Lavender flashed her brilliant smile at him. "Oh, uh yeah. Fine, fine."

Hermione glared at the two girls as they sat a couple rows in front of them. She then cast her glare toward the bumbling idiot sitting next to her. She didn't even want to think about what happened in the hall after she stormed off.

"What?" Ron asked when Hermione gave him an accusing stare. "Why are you staring at me like that? I didn't do anything." His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed where he was sitting. "And why are you sitting next to me? I thought you said you didn't want me butting into your life anymore."

"In case you didn't notice Ron," she said emphasizing his name. "Not that you notice much with that thick head of yours. But you sat down next to me. And if you don't mind, why don't you mimick your actions from our last class and go sit somewhere else? Perhaps by your new little girlfriend Lavender."

Ron's eyes grew wide at her words and then narrowed. "Well, I might just do that," he spat at her as he stood to leave.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley," Professor Binns barked as he hovered over his desk. "Class has started. Now-."

Professor Binns started his lesson as Hermione and Ron sat there glaring at each other. Ron scooted his chair away from her and Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. Harry looked on with faint interest and then shook his head and tried to seem interested in what the Professor was saying. Ron and Hermione shared some last glances of annoyance and then focused or in Ron's case tried to focus on the lesson.

After about twenty minutes, Ron was forcing himself to stay awake and eventually brought out a piece of parchment and attempted to actually write notes. He didn't realize that in between his attempts to stay awake, his chair had somehow managed to close the distance with Hermione's. Not able to concentrate while he was sitting so close to her, Hermione began to observe him as he sat there bored out of his mind. She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye all the while continuing to take notes. She was glad for once that she could multi-task. He sat there twirling his quill and occasionally placed it to the parchment pretending to take notes but failing miserably when all that came out was lines that didn't remotely look like letters. Unconsciously, he started drumming his fingers on the desk. She watched his freckled hand move up and down. Her gaze traveled up his arm wondering just what exactly he had hidden under that white shirt. She could faintly make out his muscles straining against his shirt as he suddenly ran a hand through his beautiful red hair and sighed, making those beautiful pink lips of his in a small pout. Oh how she wished she could taste them just once and she would die a happy girl. She was forced out of her small daydream when he took his quill and put it towards his parchment and started writing something. Hermione strained to see what it was. CHUDLEY CANNONS. _Oh honestly,_ she thought shaking her head.

Trying to refocus on the lesson once again, she began to wonder just how she herself managed to stay awake. Most of what Professor Binns was saying, she already knew and after another ten minutes, she had to strain to keep her eyes open. Those dreams were not helping her at night. She leaned her cheek against her left hand lazily taking notes and also to get a look at Ron as she took them. She was surprised to find him writing what looked like sentences and then looked at him and her eyes grew wide. He was staring straight at her with a small smile on his face. She straightened herself up quickly and tried not to look caught. She chanced a look at him and found him staring at his parchment and then he turned to her and smiled that same smile again. His gaze was so intense, she couldn't look away. He leaned in and whispered to her as he stared in her eyes, "Do you ever have fantasies Hermione?"

A/N: I know it's small, but I thought you guys might want something and I thought this was a good cliffhanger to leave you with. Don't worry, I have more written but that might take awhile too. Bet you guys can't wait huh? I am too evil. Anyway, you know the drill. Once I get more reviews, I'll write more. And by all means, please write suggestions. You guys give me ideas because God knows I really need them.


	5. Fantasies Unknown

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, they don't belong to me. I swear that's the last time I'm going to say it.

A/N: This is an extension of chapter five that I posted a couple of days ago. I told you I wasn't finished with it but I didn't want to leave you waiting anymore. It's not much but I'll post more, I promise.

**Chapter five**

_**Fantasies unknown**_

Hermione's mouth fell open at his words. Did she just hear him right? Did he just ask her that? Hermione didn't even have time to think of an answer because he leaned in again and looked into her eyes while pushing a curl of brown hair behind her ear. "It's okay," he whispered unaware that students were starting to look. "You don't have to tell me."

She shut her mouth and gulped hard looking at his lips. Lips that were so close to hers. All she had to do was lean forward just a couple inches and she could finally touch them and fulfill her biggest fantasy. Kissing Ronald Weasley. She was brought out of her trance when he whispered again. "You just have to show me."

Immediately, her eyes widened in response and stared into his eyes, which were filled with lust and desire. "Wh-what?" she squeaked in response and pulled away in surprise.

She sat back and looked at him, stunned by his forwardness when she almost jumped by another voice in her ear. "He said to show him," Harry said as she spun around to look at him with still wide eyes. Hermione looked around and noticed every single person including the ghostly Professor Binns staring at her, waiting for her reaction. She could feel her cheeks turning red and turned to the person who had started it.

He noticed her embarrassment and smiled in comfort reaching out his hand to cup her cheek. "Oh sweetie, it's okay," he said caressing her face gently with his fingers. "Everyone has fantasies. From the studious little bookworm like you down to the insufferable yet charming prat like me."

"I'm dreaming," she said out loud, more to herself than anyone else. "This is a dream."

"Well, if it is," he whispered seductively, moving to kneel in front of her so he was eye level. "Let's make it a good one."

He captured her lips with his own and breathed into her mouth, begging her lips with his tongue for entrance, which she eagerly gave. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt his tongue gently caress her own and opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. She was fully aware that they were having quite a snogfest in front of the entire class and took his words seriously. _…if it is, let's make it a good one. _And she fully intended on doing just that. She ran a hand through his hair and tried to pull him closer. "A little eager are we?" he chuckled as he pulled away.

"Just trying to make this good like you said," she took his lips again but he pulled away.

"You call this good?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Damn him, even in her own dream, he was still a git. "I'll show you good."

He stood up in front of her as the whole room watched and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the front of the room and faced her toward their classmates. "Now Ms. Granger," he whispered in her ear from behind. "Let's see what your real fantasies are."

Hermione's breath was coming out quickly as he whispered these words to her and she began to wonder just exactly what her mind was up to. She felt his hand move up her arm and lightly caress her back as it moved to stop at her shoulder. Carefully, he moved her hair to one side as his hand reached over to unclasp her robe. It fell into a pool around her feet. Hermione was fully aware that she was in a room full of students that were watching everything that was happening but she couldn't find the energy to stop him.

"Are you ready to put on a show Hermione?" he whispered in her ear, lightly flickering her ear with his tongue. She gulped hard at his words and without thinking, nodded her head. He smiled against her cheek as he placed it with small kisses. Hermione closed her eyes in response with her mouth slightly open. He moved his mouth closer to hers when his hand reached around her head and brought his mouth onto hers in a heated kiss. Her hand reached behind his head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss when she felt his hand move down to loosen her tie. She was somewhat subconscious of what his hands were doing but the way his tongue was moving with hers made it hard to focus on anything. His hands found their way to her buttons and started to undo each one until her skin was exposed to the entire class.

When the last button was undone, he pulled away from her kiss and once again stood behind her. She closed her eyes at the loss of heat that was taken when he moved away. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when he pulled her flush against him and she felt his erection in the small of her back. "I believe," he said in her ear and she could feel him smiling against it. "We were trying to put on a show."

As the words came out of his mouth, his hands pulled open her shirt to reveal the white satin bra hidden underneath. His hands roamed up her flat stomach and lightly caressed across her breasts up to her shoulders and gently pushed the fabric down her arms. Hermione's breath was coming out fast and her chest was heaving as if she'd just run a marathon. The material didn't fall off her arms but hung there as his hands resumed their position on her stomach. His lips found their way to her neck and placed light kisses just below her jaw line. "Is this what you want Hermione?" he asked huskily pulling her closer against him. "Do you want everyone to see how sexually wanton you really are?"

Hermione was barely registering what he was saying and the feel of his body against her was almost unbearable, she was barely able to nod her head in response. "Please Ron," she gasped raising a hand to run through his hair. "I need more."

She pushed her hips back to feel more of him and moaned at the pleasure that ran through her entire body. One of his hands remained at her hips and the other snaked down to the bottom of her skirt resting just above her knee. His hand grasped her thigh and rubbed gently slowly moving up. "Is this what you need?" he asked in between kisses to her shoulder.

"Yes," she managed to breathe. "Please." Without thinking, she raised her leg as his hand moved up toward her center.

"Well, " he chuckled in response. He pulled his hand out from under her skirt quickly and spun her around in his arms. "Quite the little beggar aren't you? Just how much more are you willing to beg?" Before she could even answer, he lips came crashing down on her hard.

"Oh, Ron," she moaned as he suddenly pulled away from her. Hermione opened her eyes to see why he pulled away and found herself back in her seat. And just like in before, everyone's eyes were on her. She turned a dark shade of red, not unlike the color of Ron's hair, as she realized she had said that last part out loud. Ron shifted uncomfortably next to her. A giggle erupted. Hermione look up to find Parvati and Lavender whispering with knowing grins on their faces.

"Uh, Miss Granger. Did you want to add something?" came the drawing voice of Professor Binns.

_This has got to be the most boring hour of my entire teenage life,_ Harry thought as he half-listened to Professor Binns go on and on about some type of event throughout the world of magic. (A/N: I'm not good at creating the names of events that don't exist.) A noise aught his attention and he jerked his head up to find Lavender and Parvati giggling and whispering yet again about something. There was nothing unusual about this and Harry was about top turn away when he noticed Lavender sneaking a glance back at Hermione. For the second time that day, he had a distinct feeling something was going on between the three girls. Lavender leaned over to whisper in Parvati's ear and they both looked in Ron's direction.

Harry wondered if this had anything to do with the kiss Lavender gave Ron earlier. _The kiss,_ he thought suddenly looking at Hermione. _I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out._ Harry knew there was something going on between Ron and Hermione ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Ron may not be able to hide his feelings but Hermione could. Even if Harry was the only one who could see, she was beginning to show it just a little more, Harry noticed, over the past few weeks. And if Harry's assumptions were correct, so could Lavender and Parvati. After all, they are her roommates.

But why then, had Lavender kissed Ron knowing how Hermione felt about him. Maybe they had figured it out and that was why they were speaking to each other more often. It didn't look like Hermione was cooperating any longer however, judging by what happened in the hallway. _Hmmm,_ Harry thought narrowing his eyes as an idea popped into his head. _If they are trying something, maybe I can help. _He didn't have time to ponder anymore because the next thing he heard made everything in his mind disappear.

Lavender pushed a parchment over to Parvati. _He's sitting next to her,_ it said. Parvati quickly wrote something down and pushed it back to her. _Yeah, they're sitting so close._ Lavender read the note and nodded her head in agreement.

She grabbed the parchment and started to write something more. _Oh this is ridiculous,_ she thought and scooted her chair a little closer to her friend's and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Seriously though, what do you think Hermione would do to me when she finds out?" she whispered with a worried expression on her face.

Parvati smiled and shook her head. "I told you, don't worry about it," she whispered and looked back at the couple. "Ooh, look, she's asleep."

"What?" Lavender's eyes widened in amazement at the girl. "No she's not, her hand is still writing."

Parvati looked at her and shook her head. "Do you know of any person that writes with her eyes closed?" Lavender still looked skeptical. "She has her head leaning on her hand and her eyes are closed and it looks like her breathing is even. I'm telling you she's asleep and perhaps the only reason her hand is moving is because she's so used to writing in a class, she can't stop."

"Why do you think she's asleep?" Lavender asked softly trying to not to gain attention by their whispers.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Parvati asked with a smile. "For one, those dreams at night probably aren't allowing her enough sleep. And second, along with those dreams, who could stay awake in this class?"

Lavender nodded her head and then giggled softly. "I just thought of something."

Parvati looked at her waiting for her to continue. Lavender was looking up lost in her own little world. "And," she whispered a little too harshly. "What did you think of?"

"Oh," she said coming out of her wonder. "What do you do when you sleep? You dream right? And since it's our dear Hermione doing it in class, what has she been dreaming of lately?"

Parvati's eyes widened in glee. "Do you think so? Wouldn't it be funny if she was dreaming about him when he was sitting right next to her?"

The two girls started giggling furiously, clamping their hands over their mouth as to not get caught. "Shhh," Parvati managed to get in after a few moments. And that's when they heard it.

Ron sighed softly to himself wishing he had enough sense when he arrived to have sit next to Harry instead of Hermione. At least if he had sat next to Harry, they could have been passing notes or talking to pass the time like Lavender and Parvati were doing. He saw Lavender look back at him and looked around, avoiding her eyes. In doing so, he managed to scoot his chair closer to Hermione without realizing it.

Hermione. What the bloody hell was wrong with her anyway? They were fine this morning. The girl was bloody mental as far as he could tell. Ron shook his head and tried not to think about the day's events. He continued scribbling on his parchment and then his head jerked up as he realized something. Hermione was with the two girls this morning and they were talking about some guy for her. Maybe, Lavender was right and they weren't talking about Hermione. But if it was actually Lavender they were talking about and it was about him even though he prayed to the Gods it wasn't, then why would she be talking about herself? This was all getting too confusing. And even if it was about Hermione, why should he care? I mean he didn't. Did he? No, he told himself silently.

This was getting out of hand. He couldn't even properly go to sleep like usual in History of Magic. This whole Lavender and Hermione thing…err…uh…Lavender thing was just too much. He was going to tell her tonight after their tutor session. Yeah, that's it he was going to-. Ron's eyes widened at the words he just heard. The words he would never forget for his entire life.

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione, his mouth opened and eyes wide. _Did she just say that? _He asked himself as he looked at her horrified face. _She did._ Harry was suddenly aware that all eyes were on her, excluding those of the words she uttered.

Lavender and Parvati stopped and stared at each other with grins appearing on their faces. They looked at her and said in unison to each other, "She was!" And then came the giggle.

Hermione looked at them and a look of terror filled her face.

Ron stopped breathing upon the words. _She didn't, _he thought to himself. _No. _Then why was everyone looking in his direction? He shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid the situation but he knew sooner or later, he was going to have to face it.

A/N: Okay, now this is the length I originally wanted it to be. I know, it's not much more but like I said, I'm trying. Tell me what you think and then I'll write more.


	6. Potter's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter six**

_**Potter's discovery**_

Everyone looked on as Hermione struggled to think quickly. Her eyes fell upon the desk and she almost smiled in relief. She cleared her throat and spoke in a clearer, firmer voice. "Ron," she said as he slowly turned his head to face her. She tried to look as calm as possible considering her heart was beating furiously. "You spilled your ink bottle."

Ron looked down and realized it was in fact turned on its side, black ink spilling right onto Hermione's parchment. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, deliberately avoiding her eyes and cast a quick cleansing charm.

"It's quite alright," she said trying to make herself believe that what had just happened didn't. For the remainder of the class period, Hermione scolded herself for her behavior and focused solely on Professor Binns and taking notes, not once looking in the direction of Ron or anyone else for that matter.

As the lesson came to an end, everyone gathered their books and started heading out. Harry was determined to catch the girls before they left for lunch but wanted to speak to Hermione first. Ron, on the other hand, was trying very hard to avoid Hermione and quickly gathered his things and pushed past the two mumbling something about starving.

Hermione looked a little startled at his actions and Harry thought he saw a sudden look of sadness cross her face but in a blink, it was gone and in its place was one of determination. "Hermione," he started.

"No time Harry, have to run," she said in a rush, grabbing her bad and headed out the door.

"But wait, I'll walk with you," Harry said running after her.

"Oh no Harry. I'm not going to the Great Hall," she said stopping at the door. "I have loads of work to do for uh, uh. You see…uh…oh, my brain's not working properly today…Arithmancy and uh, I have to finish it. So, I can't eat today so, I'll see you later."

She left Harry standing there in the middle of the doorway with his mouth hanging open. "What just happened here?" he asked himself out loud.

A voice startled him from behind. "Ron went running. Hermione went running. And you're just standing there blocking the doorway gapping after her like an idiot," Lavender said as he whirled around with his mouth still hanging open. Lavender and Parvati giggled at the look on his face. "Now if you can so kindly get out of our way," she motioned to move past him.

Harry, finally coming to his senses, stepped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To the Great Hall. It is lunch break in case you didn't notice," Parvati answered starting to get a little annoyed. They tried to get past him again but he only stood his ground. "What is your problem?" Parvati squealed.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Lavender asked getting concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said nodding his head. "And I'll be even better when you two tell me what's going on?"

"Uh, well, uh…uh…what do you mean?" Lavender asked feigning innocence.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean," he said. "Now I am not letting you pass until I get some answers."

Lavender started to protest but was cut off by Parvati. "And what exactly makes you think we have the answers," she said in an attempt to intimidate him.

Harry folded his arms in front of him. "I'm not stupid you know. I have been noticing all morning there's something not right with Hermione. Call me crazy but I don't recall Hermione ever willingly conversing with the likes of you two."

Lavender's mouth fell open while Parvati scoffed. "And what exactly do you mean the likes of us?" she asked at which Harry gave her a pointed look. "Well alright. Perhaps Lavender and I are not the best of friends with Hermione, but she's still our dorm mate and we promised we wouldn't say anything."

"Say anything about what," Harry pushed.

"Nothing," Parvati said enunciating the word. She grabbed Lavender's arm. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're late for lunch and I'm hungry."

"It's fine." Harry called out to them casually hoping that his idea would work. "But I already know. I was just wondering if you would like some help."

"You know," Lavender stopped and turned around. "But when did she tell you?"

"Lavender, shut it. He's just messing with us. He doesn't know anything," Parvati said trying to pull Lavender with her.

"Oh yes, I do," Harry said going on a hunch. "And if you don't let me help. I'm going to tell Ron myself." Whatever it was they were hiding, he knew it had to do with Ron the way Hermione was acting around him this morning.

"Harry no," Lavender cried. "You can't tell him Hermione's been having sex dreams about him."

Harry's mouth fell open. _Well, I didn't expect that._ "What!?!" he shouted.

Parvati just stood there with her head in her hands. _Oh no._

A/N: Well, that took me like three years to complete. And it's not even that long. Sorry it took so long. But I've had major writer's block for so long. Still do actually. I'm not sure how this story's going to turn out now that the series is complete. Keep in mind it might be awhile before I get another update out. Reviews would be nice and as always suggestions are welcome!!


End file.
